TROUBLE IN PARADISE
by Creativity at its best
Summary: Sequel to A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Eds. EDD'S P.O.V: When i first saw it, i didn't think it was possible. Their was noway to unsee it considering it was everywhere we turned...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **(EDD'S P.O.V)**

" **EDD!,"** Eddy screamed in my ear for the thousandth time in frustration. "God it's like talking to Plank!, what's up with you today." We were standing in my yard playing with the drone I had built from scratch. However my thoughts weren't concerned for Eddy's fascination, but on May.

I couldn't help but notice since May and I became a couple, May and Marie had grown apart. May would tearfully tell me on many occasions of the wicked things Marie would do to her. I always knew Marie had a crush on me when we were kids, but I thought that it would've disappeared especially now that May and I were a couple.

To make matters worse, the rest of the cul-de-sac didn't want May at their social events. Lee and Marie I understand, but May was different. She wasn't like those ragamuffins. Considering what she did at Nazz's surprise birthday party (Prequel: A picture is worth a thousand Eds.) "Eddy," I found myself calling his name nervously.

Eddy was busy trying to fly the drone, as he grumbled to himself. "Kinda busy Edd," Eddy answered. "Would you…" I paused for a moment. "Help me convince Nazz and Kevin to allow May come to their parties this summer."

" **NO WAY EDD!,"** Eddy snapped at me, as he dropped the remote, and backed me up into tree. **"I'M NOT GOING TO BE AN ACCOMPLICE TO YOUR EVIL PLANS." "EVIL PLANS?,"** I growled offended at Eddy's choice of words. **"MAY I REMIND YOU THAT MAY KANKER IS MY GIRLFRIEND!."**

"That's right," Eddy said backing off as he picked up the remote again. "I don't understand why you are asking me." **"GOD YOU ARE SUCH AN ARROGANT BASTARD!. DON'T YOU HAVE AN INCH OF COMPASSION IN YOU?. MAY IS GOING THROUGH SOMETHING RIGHT NOW, AND I COULD REALLY USE YOUR SUPPORT!."**

I suddenly smiled remembering Eddy informing me on many occasions that he had saw May crying. "Deep down I know you want to accept her. Sooner or later you're gonna have to accept the fact that May and I are gonna be together for a very long time." I had to admit, even though I desperately wanted Eddy to accept our relationship, I couldn't forget what the Kankers had put us through in our childhood.

Which explains why Eddy wasn't too keen on accepting our relationship. "Yeah when hell freezes over," Eddy responded focusing on the drone again.

" **EDD!, EDDY!,"** Ed exclaimed suddenly appeared, as he ran up to us. **"YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT NAZZ HAS OVER AT HER HOUSE. WHEN I SAW IT, IT IMMEADITLY MADE ME NOSTALGIC."**

"Nostalgic you say," I beamed brightly hoping it was a pleasant surprise. "What exactly is it Ed?." "You godda see it for yourself Edd. Especially you Eddy," Ed grinned widely at Eddy now. "I couldn't even explain it if I could."

To Eddy and my horror Ed then proceeded to make me into a bat, knocking Eddy into Nazz's yard.

" **ED STOP!,"** I screamed, as he shaped me into an airplane ( the one you make with paper) and then sailed me into the air to Nazz's yard.

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

"My aching head," I groaned as I rolled over on my back. "Where are we?." Edd also groaned. "You're lying in Nazz's yard," Jimmy spoke up, who apparently standing over us. "You guys are just in time to see Nazz's twelve year old distant cousin. This is the first time she ever gets to meet him, and boy you are in for a treat Eddy."

Jimmy giggled pleased with himself, knowing something that we didn't.

 **WHAT THE HELL WAS HE TALKING ABOUT?.**

 **I WASN'T IN THE MOOD FOR THIS.**

"Nazz said she forgot to tell everyone about the arrival of her distant cousin. You could imagine how shocked we were when we saw him, considering Jimmy also mentioned that Nazz didn't have a picture of him either. While we followed Jimmy to the back of Nazz's yard, Edd and I exchange nervous looks.

 **WHAT THE HELL WAS JIMMY TALKING ABOUT?.**

 **EVEN IF NAZZ HAD FORGOTTEN TO TELL US, I DIDN'T SEE WHAT THAT HAD TO DO WITH ME.**

As we approached the rest of the cul-de-sac, I immediately froze when my eyes landed on the obvious newcomer in disbelief. Edd took two steps backward, as he glanced from Nazz's cousin to me in disbelief. "Oh hi Eddy and Edd!," Nazz greeted us as she and her cousin approached.

"This is Carl Henski my distant cousin from Ecuador. Isn't it a coincidence Eddy?, he looks just like you when you were a kid."

" **OH MY GOD…"** were the only words that came out of my mouth.

 **I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT…**

Nazz's cousin didn't just look like me, but had the exact appearance I had when I went into incognito to find out, to find out who had written on the wall that I was a no neck chump.

(Season 5 episode 11 Pick an Ed).

From the tall brown hair to the red and black boots. "See," Ed said finally showing up. "I couldn't even explain it if I could." "Hi it's nice to meet you." Carl smiled extending his hand to me. Instead of me shaking it, I simply stared at if dumbly with my jaw hanging wide open.

 **THIS CAN'T BE REAL…**

 **NAZZ HAD TO BE PLAYING A TRICK ON ME…**

"Nazz," Edd quickly said. "Could you give Eddy and I a moment." "Sure," Nazz said clearly confused at my reaction. "Eddy you got to get a hold of yourself," Edd said to me as I continued to stare at Carl in shock.

" **EDD…"** I managed to say. **"HE LOOKS LIKE-LIKE…"**

" **DON'T REMIND ME,"** Kevin spoke up who apparently was learning against the wooden fencing next to us. "Stay away from Carl he's trouble with a capital T." Kevin said while he glared at Carl. "What did he do to you?," I asked curious now.

"That little bastard nearly made Nazz dump me." Edd and I saw Carl wave at Kevin who glared daggers at him. Nazz who was watching all along glared at Kevin, who immediately waves back at Carl when he realizes Nazz is watching.

"Look," Nazz growled lowly as she approached Kevin. "You're the one that picked on Carl. If you keep sending him death glares, I will personally kick your ass."

While Nazz gave Kevin a piece of her mind, I noticed Carl quietly crept up behind Sarah with a pin in his hand.

" **OWWW!,"** Sarah yelped as Carl pricked her lightly on the butt. **"Johnny that wasn't nice!,"** Carl said feigning innocence.

" **ME?,"** Johnny glanced from Carl to Sarah clearly confused as to what was going on.

" **YOU JUST PRICKED SARAH WITH A PIN I SAW YOU!."**

Before Johnny could defend himself Sarah slammed her fist into Johnny's face. Nazz paused and left Kevin when she realized the uproar that was happening behind her.

"Did you guys see that?," I asked Kevin and Edd referring to what Carl just did. "No," Kevin said as the three of us watched as Nazz attempted to pry Sarah off Johnny.

"Carl pricked Sarah with a pin."

" **WHAT!,"** Kevin exclaimed as he grinned wickedly now. "I know what you're thinking Kevin, and before you tell Nazz what I saw I got a better idea." Kevin was about to tell me something, but paused.

" **WHAT YA GOT IN MIND?,"** Kevin asked cunningly.

"A plan." I said glancing at Carl again who was giggling to himself, as he watched Nazz desperately tried to keep Sarah from killing Jimmy.

I didn't like this Carl guy, seems like a troublemaker.

 **Carl came to the right place, when it came to trouble.**

 **I would be happy to enlighten him on how we Peach Creekers deal with his kind…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **(MARIE'S P.O.V)**

I closed the grocery store's fridge, only to find that the owner reflection was spying on me from a distance, to see if I was stealing anything. I grinned back at Mr. Helmer's reflection through the fridge, knowing fully well he could see me, thus giving him the finger.

I fucking hate grocery shopping. If it wasn't for Mom and Lee's beatings for disobeying, I wouldn't be doing this. I tossed the Lucky Charms cereal into the trolley angrily, as I headed for the next lane. I wasn't angry at Mr. Helmer. If I really wanted to steal something that old fart wouldn't even know it. The burning hatred that I felt was for my oh so ugly buck teeth sister called May.

I couldn't get over the fact that my adorable intellectual boy toy would fall for an idiot like May. That's right I was burning with fucking jealousy. So much so, I fought May every chance I got.

 **I MEAN WHAT DID THAT BLONDE HEADED BEAVER HAVE THAT I DON'T?.**

Staring at the Lays Potato chips, I suddenly reminisced the first time I learnt about their relationship. I laughed it off telling May that she was being delusional. But Lee had confirmed it, saying that she had seen them walking home together holding hands.

I was so confused and hurt that I left our trailer through the rain to confront Edd.

 **FLASHBACK:**

I pounded on Edd's door with all my might, as I wiped away the heavy raindrops that beated down on my face. I was soaking wet from head to toe, but I didn't care. I needed to hear it from his own lips to really believe it. The sky had darkened over Peach Creek, even though it wasn't nightfall yet. Strong wind blew causing some of the garbage bins to fall over, and roll into the road.

I continued to pound on Edd's door stubbornly telling myself that I wasn't leaving till I got some answers. The door suddenly opened to reveal a very surprised Edd.

" **WHY…"** I said hoarsely as I stood rooted to the spot I was standing. "Marie what are you talking about?." Edd said nervously, as he hid behind the door.

" **WHY HER AND NOT ME?."** I questioned as my voice began to crack and my eyes began to water. Suddenly Edd stood tall, and looked me square in the eye sternly. "Because she's a beautiful person not just on the outside but also on the inside as well."

" **BUT I'M BEAUTIFUL ON THE INSIDE TOO,"** I argued lamely. **"EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN HER."**

" **NO YOU'RE NOT…."** Edd said still looking me in the eye.

He didn't flinch or look away shyly not once. Instead I saw a confident Edd, I had never seen before. It was nerve wrecking to see him stare at me like that.

"You should really get home Marie," he said handing an umbrella. "The weather's bad you'll catch a cold." With that he quietly closed the door in my face.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

That day had occurred the beginning of summer, and I had never forgotten it since. Never in a million years would I have guessed if Edd and I didn't wined up together, that he would go for May. "Hey Marie," a familiar voice said behind me. I spun around to see no other than the new and reformed Eddy. "Hey there short stuff," I grinned taking in his weird appearance.

"What's with the crazy get up?." I asked raising a questioning eyebrow at the tall brown hair, and the red and black boots given it was still summer. "Heard you hate that braces needing bitch called May." "What's it to you?," I asked suspiciously. Since when was Eddy interested in helping a Kanker?.

The world must be coming to an end. "Everything," he answered slyly. "That bitch is ruining everything when it comes to our group. So what do you say Marie, you in or out?." I slowly lifted my eyes to glance at grocery's convex mirror to see Eddy's cunning expression.

 **MY MY…**

 **THE UNIVERSE WAS JUST FULL OF SURPRISES.**

"Sure why not…"

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

"I can't believe Ed and Edd left me here," I grumbled to myself, as I struggled each step since I was carrying snacks and a few drinks, along with a black life preserver around my neck. To top it off the scorching sun was beating down on my back since I was bareback and was wearing flip-flops. It was one thirty in the afternoon now, and everyone was down at the creek having fun.

Johnny and I were in charge of getting snacks, and even he made it to the creek before I did. This was the summer I really needed to lose some weight.

"Eddy…" a familiar voice that sounded nervous spoke to me. "May…" I responded hesitantly not sure what to say. "Do you know where Edd is I godda talk to him." "He's at the creek with everyone else." "Oh," was the only thing she said then fell silent.

 **BOY THIS WAS AKWARD…**

 **WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO SAY NOW?.**

I decided to whistle, as I began to walk away when I noticed May's eye were brimming with unshed tears.

 **FUCK…**

 **I KNOW I'M GOING TO REGRET THIS…**

"Uh May are you okay?." "No" her voice cracked as the tears began to fall. I should've kept walking the moment she started crying. Instead I had to listen to my conscience.

" **NO I'M NOT!. THIS IS TURNING OUT TO BE THE WORST SUMMER I EVER HAD!."**

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it will work out." I gave her a small smile. " I hope so," she said as she wiped her eyes. It was at that moment I felt sorry for May. After seeing her like this I think I finally understood of what Edd meant by when he said that May was going through something.

"I know I'm the last person you would expect hearing this, but you're pretty lucky to have Edd as a boyfriend, just like I'm lucky to have him as a friend." "You're right Eddy," she said throwing her arms around me the best as she could considering I was still holding the stuff in my hands.

Suddenly a bus appeared stopping infront of us, since we were standing at the bus stop. "That's my bus. Could you give this to Edd?." May asked stuffing an envelope among the snacks. "Uh sure," I answered as she climbed into the bus leaving me standing there.

 **(EDD'S P.O.V)**

" **COME ON JIMMY!,"** Nazz encouraged as we all watched Jimmy on the shore.

" **JIMMY! JIMMY!,"** Ed started chanting. The rest of the cul-de-sac including myself joined in. Jimmy was about to kick a soccer ball into the water, and we were cheering him on considering the was not the athletic type. I watched in anticipation, as Jimmy let out a sigh then backed up a few steps, then kicking the ball with all his might.

The ball shot into the air towards us.

" **I DID IT!,"** Jimmy squealed in delight joining us in the water. I sighed in content, as I laid back on my square beach float. Summer had started off with a few rough patches, but finally things seemed to be looking up. Hopefully trouble would leave us alone, and so we could have fun peaceful summer.

 **AH WHO AM I KIDDING…**

"Hey Edd," Eddy interrupted suddenly in front of me handing me an envelope. "Whose this from?," I asked as I opened it. Eddy didn't answer, so I took a few minutes to read the letter.

" **THAT IS IT!,"** I suddenly screamed heading towards the shore.

" **EDD WHERE YA GOING?."** Eddy asked me, as he and Ed followed me now.

" **I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THAT BITCH MARIE TERRORIZING MAY!. DO YOU KNOW SHE SAID IN THE LETTER SHE WAS GOING TO STAY WITH HER DAD FOR A FEW DAYS, AND THAT SHE WASN'T SURE IF SHE WOULD BE SPENDING THE REST OF HER SUMMER IN PEACH CREEK. I AM GOING TO MARCH OVER TO THE TRAILER PARK, AND GIVE MARIE A PIECE OF MY MIND!."**

With that I continued to walk straight into the trailer park with Eddy trying to convince me not to do this.

" **Think about what you are doing Edd!,"** Eddy tried to reason with me.

I ignored Eddy, as I walked up to the Kanker's front door. I banged on the door loudly in anger. As Marie opened the door, her annoyed expression turned to surprise at the sight of me. Without giving her a chance to react, I smacked her in the face.

" **YOUR REIGN OF TERROR STOPS NOW!,"** I screamed in her face.

" **ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, YOU TERRORIZED MAY SO MUCH THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SPEND SUMMER HERE!.**

 **THIS IS WHY I NEVER LIKED YOU MARIE, OTHER THAN BEING A DIRTY SKANK YOU ARE A HEARTLELSS BITCH!.**

 **IF YOU CONTINUE TO HARASS MAY, I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS!."**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **(ED'S P.O.V)**

" **HOLY MOLY!, EDD SMACKED MARIE KANKER IN THE FACE!." THIS WAS TURNING OUT TO BE A HECK OF A SUMMER!.**

Finally Edd had grown a backbone, considering he never had one. Talk about unexpected!. As for the blue haired succubus, she was too stunned to react. The only reaction she managed to show, was her face going red with embarrassment. "Uh Eddy," I suddenly whispered partially covering my mouth so that Edd would not hear me.

"Aren't you going to say something?." Eddy whose eyes had grown to the size of saucers, and his jaw dropping to his feet, hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing Edd smack Marie. Edd then abruptly turned and walked away still fuming with anger. Eddy and I followed behind in silence. "Eddy you really aren't going to say anything?," I asked again.

"Shut up Ed," Eddy whispered back. Eddy was no longer stunned by Edd's action, but was rather uncertain and silent. We had soon made it back to the creek, where the rest of the cul-de-sac was still enjoying themselves. Sarah and Jimmy were lying in the shade, while Rolf , Johnny and Carl were swimming in the water. Kevin was playing with his soccer ball on the sand.

I watched as Edd had approached Kevin.

" **I WANT IN."** Edd said with not a trace of humour in his voice. "In?," Kevin echoed expressed genuine confusion for a moment. "Dude that's awesome," Kevin responded as his face quickly turned to realization. "On one condition," Edd stated. "If I join you in taking down Carl, you have to allow May to come to all your social activities."

"You got yourself a deal. How 'bout we continue to discuss this later. I don't know if Nazz told you guys but we decided to keep a Bonfire here at the creek tonight starting at 10pm. There's gonna be food, drinks and music, as we reminisce about our childhood. Carl, Jimmy and the girls won't be joining us till the next hour or so. Said they got some girl stuff to do.

That gives us enough time to discuss our plans without interruption." "Yes that can work." Edd stated agreeing with Kevin's plans. "What an interesting turn of events this day has turned out to be," I interrupted Kevin and Edd's conversation. "Shut up Ed," Eddy told me, as he walked past me to the water.

 **(SARAH'S P.O.V)**

"Keep still Sarah or your nail polish will smudge," Nazz warned as she painted my left big toe in bright red. I glanced down at my watch to see it was only 10pm. Within the next hour we would be at the Bonfire. I was definitely looking forward to this event.

There was something about Peach Creek that made me nostalgic. When thinking about the past, it somehow made me confident and hopeful for the future. After all Peach Creek wasn't just some boring old residential area, but a very unique place to live.

No matter where I go Peach Creek will always have a special place in my heart. Next year I was going to be thirteen years old, and to be honest I was nervous as hell. I was finally going to be a teenager, however I knew with that came a lot of changes. There were somethings I wasn't ready to think about. Which is why the Bonfire was the perfect thing I needed right now.

"I'll be right back Sarah," Nazz said getting up and headed towards her bedroom door. As Nazz opened it Carl appeared. "Carl where's Jimmy?, I thought you guys were working on some paintings?." Nazz inquired genuinely surprised. "We were," Carl responded. "But we decided to take a break for a while. Anyway, Jimmy just left to go for more paintbrushes at his house."

"Well I'm just going to check the chicken in the oven." "I could keep Sarah company while you're downstairs." "That's sweet of you Carl what do you say Sarah?," Nazz asked me grinning from ear to ear. "Sure," I shrugged. I noticed for a while all the guys except Jimmy were keeping their distance from Carl. I don't know what happened, but something was definitely up.

As I eyed Carl who closed Nazz's bedroom door quietly, and approached the bed I was sitting on, I began to wonder about him. When it came to Carl I didn't know what to think. There was a big question mark when it came to him. There was something about his shrewd eyes, and his trusting smile that made me think twice about him.

"Now that I've got the opportunity," Carl began to say, as he grinned brightly. "I wanted to say thank you for making me feel welcome, considering that some of your friends don't like me." "Why'd you think they don't like you?," I said playing dumb. "Well…" Carl said, as his gaze dropped to his feet. "Kevin picked on me so there's that, then Eddy keeps glaring at me every time I talk to you-."

Carl paused as I giggled upon hearing about Eddy. "You can't hold that against Eddy, if he's not the centre of attention then he gets like that." "I suspect that it's more than that Sarah," Carl stated staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably now.

 **WHAT THE HELL WAS CARL GETTING AT?.**

"I didn't want to say anything, but now it's out in the open I overheard Rolf talking to Edd and Edd admitted that Eddy had a crush on you."

 **OH MY GOD…**

 **I KNEW IT…**

For some reason I was relieved at hearing this, because I felt the same way about Eddy. I was just too chicken to tell him. "But," Carl began to say again. "He would never admit it to you, because he's in love with Nazz."

" **WHAT!,"** I practically screamed jumping up from the bed. "Promise me you won't tell Nazz that I told you this," Carl's voice dropped to a whisper. "Nazz doesn't know, and I don't want to create any problems between Nazz, Kevin, and Eddy." "Sure no problem," I responded bitterly.

 **BOY DO I FEEL LIKE A FOOL…**

Since the beginning of this summer Eddy has been trying to get in good graces with me. Having figured out that he had a crush on me, I decided to play it cool, and see what he would do next. Confident that sooner or later it would lead to a confession from him.

Somehow the opposite happened. Instead of being open with me, he suddenly became very hesitant, and reserved when it came to me. To be honest I was confused and a little hurt at the sudden withdrawal.

 **NOW EVERYTHING MADE SENSE…**

This was what was keeping Eddy from making a move. The real question was:

 **WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

" **AAHH,"** Rolf managed to say after chugging down his third glass of whiskey. "I must commend you Kevin, this whiskey is just as good as the one from the old country." "Just don't chug it all," Kevin grinned proudly as he gazed into the massive Bonfire.

I knocked my head to the song Polarize by the band Twenty One Pilots, as I took in my surroundings. As the flames cackled, I thought to myself that despite a disruption in our little paradise, those who were genuine friends banned together, and had a good time.

I was staring at Edd now with an amused look on my face, who sat next to me, and stared hesitantly into his cup. "What's the matter Sockhead?, are you gonna stare at your drink whole night or what?." "May I remind you that I don't drink Eddy," Edd snapped quietly at me.

"Come on it's our first beer," I protested. Meanwhile I happened to glance up to see Ed drinking his fourth beer like water. Ed threw the empty beer bottle unceremoniously over his shoulder, and was about to drink a fifth when I stopped him. "That's enough Lumpy," I said handing him water now. "The rate you're going at you'll kill whatever brain cells you have left.  
"Edd it's just one beer," I murmured, into his right ear trying to sound convincing, as I attempted to poke the bear. "You godda learn to live a little." I said taking a gulp of my own drink. "Where not kids anymore where teenagers. Of all the summers we've had this one is supposed to be one of the most memorable."

Without warning Edd put the cup to his head. Smirking to myself, I did the same. Call me a sneaky bastard for all I care, I knew I was doing the right thing. A lot of things were going to change in our lives, given that we were now teenagers, which is why we all needed to be prepared, and ready for when the changes came if not here already for some of us.

I watched one of my best friends Edd who was once a wimpy kid, become a guy with some backbone. And you know what?, I was proud of him. Seeing for myself what Edd has become, made me realize I was needed to push him to experience new things.

After all he was dating a Kanker, and they had a lot of experience…

"Kevin do you remember daring Eddy to go into the abandoned house, and you promised to give him a jawbreaker if he did?,"(Honour thy Ed Season 2 episode 9a) Ed suddenly asked Kevin wearing a silly grin on his face. "Ohhh yeah," Kevin stated as a wicked grin crept on his face. "You were never going to get that jawbreaker by the way." Kevin told me reaching for another beer.

"Like I wanted it," I shot back jokingly. "Or the time I beat up Rolf, because I thought he held my bike for ransom for jawbreakers, all because Eddy was behind it for a stupid key." (Key to my Ed Season 2 episode 14). "Or the time that Eddy thought he was on a date with Nazz!." (Season 2 episode 13). Johnny suddenly said making everyone crack up with laughter. "Those were good times," I said jokingly, as I glanced at Sarah who rolled her eyes, and got up and headed to the cooler that was behind us. For the entire night Sarah kept glaring at me from a distance. As if I had done something to offend her I even tried talking to her by herself at one point, and she just downright ignored me.

I realized that I wanted another drink, and decided that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to her again. I don't know what happened, but I was going to get to the bottom of this… "Are you mad at me?," I questioned as she closed the cooler with a huff.

Instead of responding she attempted to side step me which I blocked. **"Eddy what are you doing?,"** Sarah growled lowly, as she glared daggers at me for stepping in her path. "Why are you angry with me all of a sudden?," I asked softly. "Because I just realized you're the same selfish asshole you've always been." She kept her voice low, which I was thankful for.

"You thought that I wouldn't find out that you're in love with Nazz?." "Sarah you've got it all wrong-" I began to say. "Just when I thought you had changed Eddy," Sarah glanced at me disappointedly. "Sarah it's not what you think," I said in a pleading way. "Carl was right about you," she murmured more to herself, as she side stepped me again this time I allowed her to walk away.

 **WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!.**

I turned back to see Carl staring at me with an unmistakeable wicked grin on his face.

 **FUCKING CARL…**

 **I COULDN'T WAIT TO KICK HIS ASS…**

The plan was already set in motion to take down Carl, all we needed was the right circumstance.

 **(MARIE'S P.O.V)**

I popped my juicy fruit chewing gum, as I had suddenly appeared from behind a tree. Not too far away stood Kevin checking out his AVT Go Kart . From what I heard from Carl, those cul-de-sac shitheads were going Go karting today. Could they be anymore lamer?.

I still couldn't believe that I had mistaken this new kid for Eddy, the resemblance was uncanny. I had to admit he fooled me. Thanks to Carl's genius plan, I would be getting sweet revenge. I sighed happily as I stood behind Kevin smirking inwardly. There was nothing like a mixture of summer and revenge to get my blood pumping.

"What's up mountain douche?," I spoke up startling Kevin who swung around surprised since I had snuck up quietly behind him. I watched as his expression slowly turned from surprise to glaring at me. "What do you want skank?," Kevin growled, as turned his back on me and continued to look at his AVT. "Funny you should say that," I snorted in laughter.

"The pot calling the kettle black," I sneered in satisfaction as I watched him stiffen. "What are you talking about Marie?," Kevin snarled. "I don't have time for your games." "Course you don't unless it has something to do with that city chick you've been messing with."

I saw fear flash in Kevin's eyes for a split second. "Such a hypocrite," I smirked at him now as I pulled out my phone.

 **OH I WAS GOING TO ENJOY THIS…**

" **How-how did you get that?,"** Kevin paled at seeing the picture on my phone. "I saw you two the other day in the city," I grinned from ear to ear like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. "Of course you didn't see me who would've thought the cul-de-sac's handsome daredevil jock who could no wrong would've a second girlfriend."

" **You shut up…"** Kevin growled lowly. Lucky for him the rest of the kids from the cul-de-sac weren't nearby to see this. The picture I had shown Kevin was a recent picture of him, and some girl name Gina from school who lived in the city walking and holding hands in the city.

"Oh and don't worry I have lots of copies, and I'll be happy to show your precious main chick of yours the truth." "What do you want Marie?," Kevin sighed in frustration.

"Oh just one tiny little favour." I said smiling innocently.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

" **Here, put your hand like this."** Carl said, as I watched him place his hands over Sarah's. My blood boiled in anger, as I watched him flirt with Sarah.

 **UNBELIEVEABLE…**

First he comes in and causes problems between Nazz and Kevin…

 **ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH…**

" **I bet you like that huh Carl?,"** I said aloud for everyone to hear. The entire cul-de-sac, and myself were getting ready to try out our rental AVT GoKart around the neighbourhood.

"What are you talking about Eddy?," Sarah said her tone of voice dripping with annoyance. **"I bet you want to touch more you fucking shithead."** I growled as I quickly approached him, and was about to throw a punch at him, but Kevin stepped between Carl and I.

"Seems to me the cul-de-sac's number one troublemaker is jealous." Carl responded smirking.

 **YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT OUR CUL-DE-SAC!,"** I exclaimed in anger. I was sick and tired of this look alike creating chaos in me and my friend's lives. Seeing him do this was just a reminder of the person I use to be.

"I propose a race," Carl suddenly said. " What the fuck are you talking about?," I growled, as I thought how quick I could duck under Kevin's arm, and smash his face in with my fist. "Whoever wins takes all. Right here right now. We start here, and make a U turn by the trailer park, first one who makes it back here wins. Winner gets a date with Sarah.

What do you say Sarah?." Carl asked turning to her. " I don't see why not?." Sarah responded grinning at him. "Bring it on."

 **THERE WAS NOWAY I WAS GONNA LOSE…**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

As Carl and I gunned our engines, we waited for Sarah, who was standing a few yards from us to wave the race flag.

" **GO EDDY!,"** Kevin and Rolf shouted in unison.

" **KICK HIS ASS!,"** Johnny exclaimed making me grin at his words.

That was exactly what I planned on doing. This was my one and only chance to get close to Sarah considering what happened between us at the Bonfire.

There was no way I was gonna let that asshole beat me.

 **EVEN IF IT WAS THE LAST THING I DID…**

Sarah finally waved the race flag, as we drove past her. As we went around a corner I rammed Carl which earned me a dirty look from him.

" **GIVE IT UP CARL!,"** I said laughing at his frustration I suddenly let up and Carl overtake me. He entered the trailer park with me hot on his trail. He quickly made a U-turn, as i did the same. I was about to ram him from behind, when a wooden paddle came out from the bushes, and hit me smack in the face, knocking me off the GoKart.

The last thing I heard before everything went black was the sound of a Kanker's laughter.

 **(EDD'S P.O.V)**

"That was refreshing," I said to myself, as I put on my infamous red T-shirt on. It was two in the afternoon, and half an hour ago us Eds and the rest of the cul-de-sac decided to call it quits on driving the AVT GoKarts. After all the summer heat was becoming unbearable.

It was disappointing to see Eddy lose the race against Carl. I was looking forward to see Carl get his come upping's. Hearing all about the bad things most of the cul-de-sac had to say, I couldn't help but wonder if I was next. Got to think positive after all, May was coming home today.

I managed to convince her to come back when we communicated through Skype. Now that I knew Marie wasn't going to interfere with our relationship, things could go back to normal. Straightening my hat for the last time I headed downstairs to go wait by the bus stop since May would be showing up any minute. I opened my front door to see Ed, and the rest of the cul-de-sac had put up a volleyball pole, and were playing volleyball.

 **WHERE WAS EDDY?.**

I thought to myself, since he usually doesn't want to miss an opportunity to have fun with the other kids. As I crossed the street, I spotted Eddy sitting in the shade by himself. By the look on his face, he was still upset about his lost with Carl.

Before my thoughts could muster up sympathy for Eddy, the bus pulled up. My heart began to flutter, as I stared at the open bus door hopefully. She promised me she would be here, but I knew I had to leave room for disappointment. I couldn't blame her if she chose not to come back for summer. I could only imagine what it's like living with a bitch like Marie.

"May," I said softly. I quickly walked up to her, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Her face turned red as a tomato as I hugged her.

" **Get qway from him May,"** Kevin's voice was coming from directly from behind me. "Why?." May responded clearly confused. "What's going on Kevin?," Nazz asked as she approached us.

 **THAT'S WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW…**

"I didn't want to have to do this," Kevin suddenly said with a sigh. "Your boyfriend's a liar May." "What?," was the only response May could say. She glanced from Kevin to Edd in confusion. "He's not who you think he is. He's been seeing another girl from school Alice McGruder. I only know this, because Alice bragged about it herself. If you don't believe me when summer is over and school starts back, you can question Alice yourself."

" **I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLAYING AT KEVIN-"** I paused as I heard May sniffle I turned to see a waterfall of tears.

" **MAY, KEVIN IS LYING,"** I exclaimed. Instead of responding, she slowly backed away from me, and shaked her head in disbelief.

" **DON'T TOUCH ME!,"** She hissed as she snatched her hand away, as I made a grab for it. The next thing I knew she ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could. I didn't run after her, because so many emotions were running through me right now.

"Kevin why'd you do that?!" Nazz demanded clearly angry at what Kevin did. Kevin never got to respond, because I threw myself at him in rage, as I pummelled him in the face repeatedly.

" **YOU VILE HUMAN BEING. YOU DISGUSTING DEGENERATE!,"** I screamed in rage. **"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!. JUST WHEN THINGS WERE GOING BACK TO NORMAL!."**

I had completely lost my temper, but I didn't care. Kevin's reaction had made something inside me snap. What did I do to deserve this?!. Everything Kevin had said was a lie. I don't know why he did this, but he was going to give me some answers one way or another.

" **GET OFF ME MAN!,"** Kevin growled but made no movement to push me off him. As I looked closer at Kevin I realized he had regret written all over his face.

" **WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS KEVIN!,"** I demanded as I grabbed him by his collar.

" **GET…**

 **OFF…**

 **ME…"** He growled again.

I punched him in the face again, when I suddenly felt two strong arms pull me off Kevin.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH EDD,"** Ed's stern voice said from behind me, as he restrained me.

" **WHAT THE HELL EDD!,"** Eddy exclaimed, as he came running from across the street. **"YOU ATTACKED KEVIN!,"** Eddy stated in disbelief.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!."** I didn't respond. Instead I kept glaring at Kevin.

 **THIS WASN'T OVER.**

 **NOT BY A LONG SHOT…**


End file.
